New Girl
by Random Person37
Summary: Annabeth is moving to a new town. Again. But what happens when she meets a certain green eyed boy? Percabeth! High school, no demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story so tell me how you like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH POV**

I sighed and set down my sketchbook. As hard as I tried, I knew that I couldn't stop thinking about being the "New Girl". Again. I had just been at my old school long enough to make friends. Well, really, a friend. For me, that's a big deal, being the shy girl that I am.

Maybe some music would help. I put my headphones in my ears and let the music soothe me. After a while, I found myself humming along.

I heard a splashing sound coming through my open window. I got up and looked out. Sure enough, someone was swimming in their pool. Who could blame them, really. It was so hot here. Definitely something to get used to after living in Maine for so long.

I put my headphones back in and started humming again, but that annoying splashing noise wouldn't stop. Oh well, I thought. Better to brace the heat and get some peace than listen to that annoying splashing sound all day. I got up and shut my window. I picked up my sketchbook and started to draw.

After a while I started to zone out, not letting anything in my head when I heard:

"Annabeth, honey, can you pick up your skateboard? It fell over into the street!" I looked down at my now ruined picture. When my mom called, my arm jerked and now there was a line all through the entire page. I gripped the pencil so hard my knuckles turned white. "Annabeth!"

"COMING!" I say through gritted teeth. I got up and looked in the mirror. I guess I could go outside like this. I'm wearing pajama shorts and a t-shirt. I took my nest of wavy blond hair and worked it into a messy side braid. I rubbed the crust out of my gray eyes and decided that was good enough. I mean, I was only going outside.

I raced down the stairs and opened the front door. A wave of heat hit me. Even though we didn't have air conditioning, it was still way cooler inside than it was outside. I walked outside, rushing to the grass because the walkway burned my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy who was swimming before. I looked over at him and he waved. I waved back. I was closer to him than before, so I could see that he had black hair and stunning green eyes.

I ran out into the street and picked up my skateboard. I went around to the garage and put it next to my roller blades. It didn't look like I would be using those much here, with the cracked and bumpy sidewalks. I guess I would have to settle with walking to school. Not like it would be much of a problem. This was a pretty small town. My mom already showed me the way to school, and it wasn't too far away. I was just glad that we came here in time for me to be here for the first day of school, instead of starting in the middle of the school year.

I walked back up to my room after talking to my mom for a little bit and decided to try the peaceful drawing again, and hopefully this time it will actually be peaceful.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

I slowly walked down the stairs. I was trying to go as slowly as possible, because this was a Saturday. Saturdays meant I had to go and mow cranky old Mr. Dinsmore's lawn. I walked into the kitchen, hugged my mom, and poured myself some cereal. I slowly, slowly, ate my cereal while I watched my mom wash the dishes. She peered out the window, the one that faces Mr. Dinsmore's lawn.

"I wonder when we'll meet the new neighbors. They've been moved in for about a week!" That's right, I had totally forgotten! We had new neighbors! No more grumpy Mr. Dinsmore! I jumped up and did a happy dance around the kitchen. My mom laughed.

"What made you so happy?" I just grinned at her and sat back down at the table. I inhaled the rest of my soggy cereal, which for some reason seemed much more appealing than before. I was in such a good mood, I decided to go swimming.

I went upstairs and changed into my swimsuit. I raced outside and practically dove into my pool, which was probably not a very good idea because it is only four feet deep. The pool wasn't exactly big, but it was enough to swim small laps in. I needed to get at much practice as I could if I wanted to make the swim team when school started.

I had been swimming for about a half an hour when I heard a humming sound coming from the new neighbor's house. It was peaceful. For a while I stopped doing laps and just floated, listening to the sound. Once, the girl who was humming stopped and looked out the window. I tried to see what she looked like, but all I could see was a big tangle of blond hair. I smiled. She had probably woken up just a little while ago. Eventually, she came over and slammed the window shut.

A couple minutes later, I saw her rush out the door. This time, she had her hair in a hastily done braid, so some strands of hair hung around her face. She turned over to me so I could see her gray eyes. I waved at her. She waved back. I watched her pick up a skateboard from the street and go back inside.

* * *

**OLIVIA POV**

I was sitting in my bed writing in my journal, when I got a text from Sam.

_**School day after tomorrow, can you believe it?**_

_**Yeah, it's too bad. I've been enjoying these three months without seeing your ugly face!**_

_**Hey! :)**_

My best friend Sam always goes away on summer vacation to some island somewhere. Actually, these three months have been horrible, just like they are every summer, but I would never tell him that!

_**Well, it's true!**_

_**Hey, wanna go to the park later?**_

_**Sure!**_

_**Pick you up in 10?**_

_**OK see you then. :)**_

I felt like I was going to burst with happiness. I was going to see Sam for the first time in three months! I put my phone down, and seconds later my little sister Emily came into the room.

"Who were you texting?"

"Sam."

"Is Sam your boyfriend?"

"No! Why would you think that?" I wish he was. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Cause whenever you talk to him you start smiling!" She may only be six, but she sure does observe a lot.

"Do not, Em!"

"Do too!"

"Do not, now get out!" I somehow wrestled her out of my room and locked the door. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, and put my favorite boots on. I rushed to the kitchen, heard a car honk, and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to the park!"

"Okay, sweetie, have fun!"

* * *

**SAM POV**

I saw Olivia rushing out the door, her long red hair flying behind her. She ran into me with a hug, almost knocking me over. I put her in a headlock and rubbed my fist on her head.

"Hey!" She protested, laughing. I let go of her and held her at arms length.

"Olivia! Come on, we have a lot to catch up on!" She smiled and jumped in my truck. I got in after her, and we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for this short chapter I had a lot of work to do. I will probably be updating this every Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**ANNABETH POV**

Ugh. Today is the first day of school. I'm going to have to start all over again. It's not like that's anything new. I always move, every year or so, because of my mom's job. Last year, we stayed two years, enough time for me to make a friend. I know it makes a decent amount of money but sometimes I wish she would just quit.

I got out of bed, put on some skinny jeans, a t-shirt, snow boots (I know it's weird, but they're comfortable!), and my sweatshirt. I brushed my hair and worked it into a messy side braid, just like I do every day. I went downstairs and out the door and started on the short walk to Goode High School.

When I got to school, I found my locker (271). I looked down at my schedule.

**1st Block: Math**

**2nd Block: Science**

**3rd Block: Art**

**RTI / Lunch**

**4th Block: Social Studies**

**5th Block: Gym**

**6th Block: Language Arts**

I chose art as my elective, obviously. I never let my sketchbook leave my side, anyways. I tried to look like I knew where I was going, but after going up and down the hallway three times, I decided that I should probably ask somebody. Luckily, I didn't have to because I almost ran into the person that was swimming in the pool yesterday.

"Oh, sorry I- Hey! You're my new neighbor!"

"Um, yeah..." I say quietly. Usually I don't talk to anyone but teachers in school.

"You're new, so you probably don't know your way around. Want me to show you?" I nodded and tentatively handed him my schedule. "Oh, you have math first. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the math room.

"Okay, I have to go now. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Percy. Percy Jackson." He grinned at me, and I smiled back. I decided to break my rules and talk.

"My name is Annabeth." The green eyed boy smiled and walked away. I was the last person to get to math, apparently, because there was only one seat left, and it was next to a girl with red hair and brown eyes that was ferociously writing in a journal. I quietly sat down, not wanting to disturb her.

I pulled out my sketchbook and pencils and started to draw. I was currently working on a picture of my mother. I was trying to remember every tiniest little detail, from the wrinkles around her eyes, to the way she smiles with one corner of her mouth.

"Olivia! Will you please pay attention in class!" The teacher said. The girl next to me hastily put away her journal. The teacher turned to me.

"And that goes for you, too young lady. I know you are new..." He looked at me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said quietly. I could feel my face turning beet red.

"Annabeth. In this school, we pay attention in class, alright?"

"Yes, sir." The teacher turned back to the board and started babbling on about stuff I already knew. In my last school, I took college math, but there hadn't been enough time to apply and take all the tests in the week before school started.

"Mr. Brown is such a grump!" The girl beside me whispered. The teacher came around to pass out a worksheet. The girl looked at me like she wanted me to answer her, but of course, I didn't. By this time I was already a quarter of the way finished with the worksheet.

"So your name's Annabeth, huh? I'm Olivia. You seem pretty shy. What were you drawing? I-"

"Olivia!" The teacher said loudly. She stopped talking. But sure enough, after I finished my worksheet (one minute later):

"You finished that pretty fast!" Would this girl ever shut up? "Will you sit with me at lunch?" The girl said. By now I was willing to do anything to get some peace and quiet.

"Okay, fine." She looked at me and smiled.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you'd never talk."

"Well, I think I'll go back to drawing..."

"Oh, no you don't, missy! I got you to talk, which is not an easy feat, belive me." I took out my sketchbook. "Come on! I promise I'm not like this normally, I just really wanted to talk to you. I think we could be good friends." I sighed and put down my sketchbook.

"Okay, I'll talk to you for the rest of this block, which is..." I looked at my watch. "Ten minutes." Her eyes brightened. I talked to Olivia for the last ten minutes of class, and she actually wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

I have to go to art now. I thought I chose swimming for my elective, but I guess I didn't notice that you were supposed to check the box above the class you wanted, instead of below. *mental facepalm* Stupid. I know.

I walked into the classroom and saw Annabeth sitting there, drawing. I sat down next to her. She sort of scooted her chair away from me a little bit and tilted her sketchbook so I couldn't see what she was drawing.

"Hey." She nodded. I decided not to pester her. After a while the class filled up. A thin lady with her raven black hair in a wild bun, with a paintbrush and a pencil sticking out of the back of it walked over.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Ms. Fitzjurls, and I am your art teacher! Today will just be a free draw, since you are still getting to know me. When you're done, it's free time." When no one stood up, she made wild gestures with her hands. "Come get a piece of paper!" We all got up and got paper.

I sat down and started to draw the first thing that popped into my head. A boat. Long story short, it ended up looking like a half circle with a stick coming out of it. I tried to look over to see what Annabeth was drawing, but she was leaning over it. I took out my book and pretended to read for a while. After a while I couldn't concentrate on my fake reading because the teacher and Annabeth were talking. Well, mostly the teacher.

"This is beautiful! Do you realize how talented you are?" Annabeth nodded. Ms. Fitzjurls picked up the paper.

"Everyone!" She stopped when she saw Annabeth frantically shaking her head. She put the paper down.

"A shy one? Don't worry, I can fix that!" She smiled and patted Annabeth's shoulder.

"And for goodness sakes, boy, do something else! You haven't turned the page in twenty minutes!" She snapped. Ten minutes later the bell rang for lunch. Annabeth arranged her things and hurried out the door. I caught up to her.

"Want me to show you to lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I am _so so so so so_ sorry for the long wait, but I have been in Boston for the past two weeks and I just came back. I thought that we were going during April vacation, but it turns out we weren't. Sorry! I whipped up this short chapter as soon as I got home, and I promise I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (obviously)**

**OLIVIA POV**

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for the Annabeth girl. What? She said she would come. I'm ninety percent sure that she meant it and she wasn't just getting me to shut up. I saw Sam get out of the lunch line and waved him over. He came and sat down next to me.

"None of your other friends can sit here today, okay?" He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well." I munched on my sandwich. "I met this girl who said that she would sit with me at lunch," I swallowed. "And she's shy. So I don't want to scare her off."

"Okay..." I saw the blond girl walking in with Percy. He was a little weird; he didn't have any friends, as far as I knew. I could see her craning her neck, eyes scanning the cafeteria. I waved. She saw me and grabbed Percy's hand, yanking him over to our table.

"See, Sam? Here she comes." Annabeth pulled out a chair and sat down on the other side of me.

"Is it okay if Percy sits here?" She whispered to me. I could barely hear her. We were going to have to work on her talking skills if she was going to be friends with me. I nodded.

"Sure!" Percy sat down next to her, who sort of scooted away from him a little bit. I shook my head. This girl had a lot to learn. Annabeth quickly finished her lunch and stood up.

"Well, I'll be going..." She rushed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

(Language Arts)

I was pretty early getting to language arts and sat down at the only table that didn't have anyone there. I was soon joined by Olivia, Percy, and Olivia's friend that was at lunch. I considered moving to another table, but when I looked around, there were no more seats left. I guess I was stuck with them. The teacher started to do attendance. Olivia's friend was the last person to be called.

"And... Sam Walsh?" He raised his hand.

"Here." He said, then went back to ripping a scrap of paper into pieces.

"Alright, class, for those of you who don't know me, I am Mrs. Crane. You can take out your books and read silently for the first twenty minutes of class. I expect you to do this every day when you come in my classroom." She said with a smile. She looked like a nice lady, with gray hair and sparkling blue eyes. I took out my book. It was a good thing I loved reading. It was actually one of my favorite things to do.

After twenty minutes of reading, (well, at least I was reading. I don't know about the other people at my table.) Mrs. Crane stood up.

"Okay, class. You can put your books away. After that, take out a piece of paper and write about anything you would like. I'm not one of those teachers that expects you to remember everything you did over the summer. The minimum is one page, and you can turn it in to me tomorrow. After that, it's free time."

I quickly finished my paper and took out my sketchbook. I decided to finish up the picture of my mom at home and turned to another page. I sketched the outline of an eye, making it as realistic as I could. Olivia leaned over.

"What are you drawing?" I turned it away from her and gave her my evil eye. She put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering." The bell rang for class. I gathered my things and rushed out the door, ignoring a "Wait! Annabeth!" from Percy. I walked to my locker and took out my bag. I shut my locker only to see Percy.

"Hey, your locker is next to mine! I was wondering... do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you, not today." I replied, pushing past him out the door, starting the short walk home.


End file.
